disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Who U R
Who U R is a song featured on the Austin & Ally: Turn It Up soundtrack. This was the third song from the Austin & Ally: Turn It Up soundtrack. This song was featured in the Season 3 episode Austin & Alias. It was written by Dan Book, Alexei Misoul and Drew Seeley. Lyrics Hey girl, I really wanna let you know Your style, it's something that's so natural You laugh, and everyone around you stops Your smile, I wish you knew just what you got And don't be scared to show me something real We'll never know holding back what we feel I'm into you, so tell me you feel the same And that's all it takes 'cause Oh, girl you could be mine Girl you could be mine Once in a lifetime Once in a lifetime So open your heart Open up your heart Show me who you are Show me who you are Show me who you are So open up your heart And show me who you are Hey girl, wish that I could let it go But right now, it's time to let your true self show And I'm sure if you just let down your hair You won't have a reason to be scared So take my hand, it's not that hard You can have more fun if you let down your guard I'm into you, so tell me you feel the same And that's all it takes 'cause Oh, girl you could be mine My once in a lifetime, yeah So open up your heart Open up your heart Show me who you are Show me who you are Show me who you are So open up your heart And show me who you are Who you are, who you are Show me who you are Who you are, who you are Show me who you are I want you to show me who you are So open your heart And show me who you are I've gotta let you know Oh girl, you're just so natural And I know that we could be something If you show me who you are And I wanna see it, hey! Oh, you could be mine Once in a lifetime Hey, just open it up, and show me Show me who you are Who you are, who you are Show me who you are Who you are, who you are Show me who you are I want you to show me who you are So open up your heart Hey, hey yeah Show me you are Who you are, who you are Show me who you are Who you are, who you are Show me who you are So open up your heart And show me who you are Trivia *This song was featured in Austin & Alias. *Austin played part of this song on the piano in Austin & Alias. *This song is featured on the second Austin & Ally soundtrack Austin & Ally: Turn It Up. Category:Austin and Ally Category:Songs Category:Songs from Television Series Category:Ross Lynch